


The day makoto understood why people love flowers

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and some background annshiho because yeah girlfriends, flowers and romance, heart crushing cheesy love, makoto is awkward with her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: Makoto had no care for flowers. they were just plants to her,It seemed silly to give your girlfriend or boyfriend or romantic partner flowers if the flowers just die later,





	The day makoto understood why people love flowers

Makoto didn’t really care for getting flowers. They were fine, but she never really got why people loved them so much, or why every girl in her class wanted their boyfriend’s to get them flowers,   
  
They were just plants. Plants your cut off and put in a vase till they die, it seemed pointless getting flowers just so their pretty for a bit,   
  
The only times she understood why you would to give flowers to someone is when you leave them at someone who’s dead grave,   
  
But now she’s dating someone. She has a girlfriend, Someone your suppose to give flowers too and she still doesn’t get it, it still seems pointless and dumb,   
  
And she feels kind of bad because of that.   
  
“Makoto! Your zoning out and you look panicked” ann leaned into view in front of her looking worried,   
  
She shook her head sitting up a tad straight. “I’m...i’m fine just thinking” she tried to laugh but it came out as more of a awkward tick sound then a laugh, And ann clearly wasn’t confineced “your worrying about something come on! You can tell me. We’re friends makoto!”,   
  
“It’s nothing! I’m just...i’m thinking about haru is all”.   
  
She snorted leaning closer to makoto. “Oh how cute! Your so so so~ in love with her huh makoto~” she teased,   
  
“Ann please don’t tease me. Or would you like me to tease you about how in love with shiho you are?”.   
  
“You know i have no shame in that makoto. I love shiho so much! I’d tell the world and the stars!” ann cooed staring off dreamingly,   
  
“I see why shiho finds you embarrassing”   
  
Her friend pouted at huffing a sigh “Mean! Shiho does not!”   
  
“And that’s besides the point we’re at!. Why are you so panicked while thinking about your darling girlfriend makoto?”   
  
Great. Now the talks back on her, there goes trying to get ann to focus on shiho so much she forgets about what makoto wants to avoid talking about!, sometimes ann can be so cruel without even knowing it,   
  
“It’s nothing ann i’m just being weird okay?. Cause you know...i’m bad at romantic things” makoto sighed staring at the ground, “i’m should give my girlfriend flowers and all that but-”   
  
“Oh! You should get haru flowers you know how much she loves them!”   
  
Makoto smiled to herself for a moment. Oh does she know how much haru loves flowers, plants in general she loves gardening here at the school, and of course makoto has seen the plants she can grow back at her house,   
  
If plants could talk they’d probably talk about how wonderful haru is, and how well she treats them,   
  
Then she frowns again. Makoto loves seeing her talk about plants she seems so happy, but she just can’t understand much other then their important to the earth, flowers look fine but they don’t last forever so what’s the point?,   
  
But what if haru wants her to get her flowers and she just hasn’t said anything because she’s waiting, and meanwhile makoto is sitting here thinking how dumb it is to get flowers for someone   
  
“Ann i don’t get it. You get shiho flowers right? Why do you get them what do they mean for you two?” makoto asked looking back towards her friend,   
  
Makoto watched as ann tilted her head thought. “I guess for me its because i want her to know how important she is to me” she smiled going on “when i get flowers for her its because i want to remind her i’m here. And i think its the same the other way around when she gets me them”   
  
Ann gave her a smile patting her on the back. “Are you stressing about that sort of stuff? You know haru would think when you hand her flowers is that you love her right?”   
  
“I know that I-I just don’t get it, flowers i mean for a long while i’ve only ever gotten them for...graves”   
  
“Oh...oh makoto, i’m sorry i didn’t think before speaking-” ann started apologizing. Makoto raised her hand shaking her head “No it’s okay ann. It’s not your fault or anything it’s just me okay? But thank you for listening i think i might go get her some flowers now though”   
  
Ann only smiled slightly nodding “i believe you can do it makoto, whatever you pick she’ll love them”,   
  
  
The yellow ones or the purple ones? Or what about the pink ones? Haru loves pink and those ones... _ remind me of her, _ __   
__   
Makoto couldn’t decide there’s so flowers here. In so many colors and in different sizes too,   
  
She looking around nervously feeling a tad out of place with a bunch of old ladies and guys looking for flowers for their girlfriends,  _ at least they know what they want i’m just taking up space here _ ,   
  
How is she just suppose to pick? How does she know which ones mean something for them, for her to show haru she loves in another way then saying it aloud,   
  
“Do you...need some help dear?”,   
  
Makoto yelped turning around to see a older woman in apron with the flower shops name on it smiling at her. “Oh...sorry you scared a little” she laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of her in embarrassment,   
  
The lady just smiled bowing apologetically “No. No, I’m sorry i shouldn’t have scared you like that. Looking for flowers for someone special?” she asked, makoto’s face flushed as she laughed awkwardly again,   
  
“That obvious huh, yeah i am looking for flower for my…” she paused should she say girlfriend out loud to stranger?, makoto shallowed down her nerves speaking again “I’m looking for flowers for my girlfriend. She loves plants and flowers a lot”,   
  
“Aww that’s so sweet!. What kind of flowers does she like?” the lady chuckled. Makoto found herself blushing again, “She likes roses and daisies and wildflowers too she also like lilies and founds buttercups cute” she answered listing off only several of the many haru’s talked about,   
  
The shop lady chuckled again “i’m guessing your having a hard time picking a bouquet then? Since some of the flowers you listed aren’t in season, and i’m guessing she likes a lot more then just the ones you listed”   
  
“Yeah...i am hahaha” makoto sighed dropping her head, it’s hard to pick when haru loves so many things!,   
  
Humming the lady looking around them thinking. “Why don’t you follow me we have some lovely flowers in the back maybe you’ll find some your girlfriend will love!”   
  
She simply nodded to the shop worker following her to back selection. The lady lead makoto to the back behind a door to a big greenhouse like room it was filled with all sorts of flowers and greenery,   
  
“I’ll leave you be to look around back here just don’t tell my boss i let you back here m’kay!” she gave a one more kind smile before slipping back into the front of the shop, leaving makoto alone in the big plant room,   
  
She took in everything around her. It was...amazing how many plants were back here, haru would love to have greenhouse like this one someday,   
  
There’s so many flowers red ones, orange ones, blue ones, but still how does she pick flowers that felt special?, that would show haru what she means to her like ann said. How much makoto loves her,   
  
Searching around makoto started to doubt herself again when something caught her eye, “Oh...that’s perfect”   
  
  
Haru sat at their normal table in a small cafe waiting for makoto show up. She’s late, it’s worrying makoto’s always on time for their dates,   
  
__ I should text her again. If she doesn’t answer then i’ll call the others for help to find her,   
  
She reached for her phone when she heard the cafes door chime. Looking up in hopes of it being her girlfriend, and to her relief there standing in the door was makoto, huffing for air as she held her arms behind her back,   
  
“Haru! I’m sorry i’m late i got little side tracked” makoto rushed her words out walking over to haru, “it’s fine makoto. I’m just glad your okay, i got there worried there for a second something happened”   
  
Makoto laughed sheepishly sitting down across her. “I’m sorry, i just was um...well here i’ll show you” she revealed what she was hiding behind her it was a green shopping bag which she slide to haru,   
  
Haru tilted her head curious to what’s inside. “Makoto i didn’t know we were getting each other gift’s” she pouted, maybe after they have coffee and cake she can take her girlfriend to buy something she wants,   
  
“No. no don’t worry haru!. I wanted to get you this as surprise!” makoto smiled at her cheeks tinted with blush,   
  
Haru chuckled at her girlfriend’s nervousness. “Aww makoto-chan so sweet to me” she teased reaching for the bag. Opening it she saw a simple small plant in a pot, it had little pink and red flowers all over it,   
  
It was beautiful. She looked over at makoto seeing her shoulders tensed, “D-Do you like it? I know how much you love flowers and plants...and well i don’t fully get giving flowers to someone but um well uhh-”   
  
“Makoto calm down okay?. Their lovely, i love them, thank you”.   
  
Her girlfriend’s face flushed darker as she laughed awkwardly again. “Of course!, I-I...uh” makoto paused trying to calm herself down, haru waited for her girlfriend to relax patiently,   
  
“Like i said. I don’t really get giving flowers to people and stuff...but i know you love these things, and i love you a lot haru like a real lot, so i wanted to show that to you in a way other then words”,   
  
Makoto looked up at her eyes shaky and smiling. “So i got you flowers that won’t die or will be kept in a vase because, i want these flowers to show how much you mean to me and how you make me happy haru”,   
  
Haru’s felt warm as she brought a hand to makoto’s on the table. “Oh makoto...i love you to, your so sweet and thoughtful” she told trying not to get too emotional over flowers,   
  
Her girlfriend placed her other hand on top of hers. “I still don’t get what’s so great about getting flowers still, but i understand why it’s important...it’s important because of who i give them to...because you haru”   
  
Haru set the plant down on the table leaning over “can i kiss you makoto?” she asked which was answered by a quick nod, makoto moved closer as haru pressed their lips together.    
  
The kiss wasn’t long but it held a strong emotion of love between them. She wanted to get across how thankful she is of this gift, of her of everything she does,   
  
“Their perfect. Your perfect makoto, i love you so much”,   
  
Makoto’s smile grew bigger as she nodded “your perfect too haru. I love you till the end of time”,   
  
Who knew a small plant with little pink and red flowers. Would make makoto understand why people love getting flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get the hang of writing them. so i thought this would good practice! i want more fics about haru and makoto so i'm gonna write em!
> 
> i have another fic of these two i'll post later in the week since its waaaay more on the heavy side instead of fluffy and cute stuff


End file.
